


情妇

by zbisrio



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: “他是一个情妇，一个我能够肏开他却无法让他为我欢喜绽放的情妇”





	情妇

他叫白宇。  
父亲带他回来的那天下了一场大雪。这样大的雪在北京城是少见的。不同于往年的大雪，它是洋洋洒洒像是白纸上坠下墨水般地落雪，又像是夏季的雨，一阵接一阵，一连下了整整一天一夜，叫人心里生出些凉意。  
白宇就是这个时候来的。他来的时候只穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，瘦弱的身体被裹在衬衫下，甚至可以清晰地看见他身体上因为寒冷跟饥饿而使肋骨显露出来。他的身材很好，可能是因为年少时流浪街头的原因使得他的身体过于偏瘦，尤其是他白皙的脖子，仿佛只要再用力一点就可以把它拧断。  
我自然是知道他为何能进到家里来。父亲虽说从来不缺情人，可是这样一个漂亮而精明的人，即使最后成不了情人也能当一把匕首。可我却清晰地看出他内里的烂熟，只消一眼就看出他包裹在鲜亮外表下的淫秽不堪。  
别墅虽然人少，但是在做某些事情的时候就表现得有遗漏。  
我不需要推门，甚至不需要去找父亲的房间，我只是站在楼梯口上就看见意料之中的香艳画面。  
白宇穿着丝绸的浴袍被父亲折着手肏进了沙发里，下巴搁在沙发椅上微闭着眼喘息着，浴袍被褪得差不多，露出腰上浅浅的腰窝，而我的父亲，裸露着全身，下身耸立着，面无表情地肏着他，神情严肃得像是在谈判什么文件，根本看不出任何情动的样子。  
这就是我的父亲，严肃、严谨，就连做爱也让人挑不出一点瑕疵，他的确时人疯狂迷恋，却又让人黯然神伤。  
而白宇，似乎不在意这样。他沉迷在父亲给与他的极乐世界里，每一片肌肤每一次呼吸都在说着他的欢愉，他眉目高挑，喘息粗重，意乱情迷间什么话都往外蹦，什么好哥哥好老公，这人虽是糙汉子可那嘴里喊出来的骚话却是比经验丰富的妓女更会取悦男人。很明显，我的父亲因为他的这几句话而用力了不少，他的叫声也生生拐了几个弯，在某个瞬间徒然变了调——他射精了。  
几乎每晚，只要是我父亲回来的每个夜晚我都会亲眼目睹这一遭。该说父亲耐力好呢还是说白宇性欲强，夜夜笙歌竟然不觉得累，我咬着面包看过白宇长出胡渣的下巴，突然生出不堪的心思。  
他这么甜美，本应该属于我。  
这样的信念一出笼就再难收回。在我眼里，他所有的动作都可爱到像一只猫。挑眉眯眼可爱，捂脸可爱，无意识地嘟嘴跳脚可爱，他哪里都可爱——他床上最可爱。  
一切一切就变得理所当然。吃饭，喝酒，洗澡，做爱。  
不得不说，他很会勾人心。一根白玉般的手指伸出来，勾住浴袍带子一扯，本就松垮的浴袍顺着身体的弧度落下，露出他纤细的身材，刚刚洗完澡的身体因为热而透着一股粉红色，胸前那两点殷红就秀色可餐。  
我笑着含上去，舌头轻轻舔弄着乳晕，在乳尖上打转，舌尖把整个乳头舔得糊满水渍，里边隐隐有东西要露出来，但我只看到一星半点却心急地松开去咬另一边，自然也错过了那般光景。直到我舔到了他的下边。  
一掀开下边才知道这幅身子有多珍贵。  
白宇是个双性人。一根鸡巴下边还藏着个稚嫩的花穴，被浓烈的阴毛挡着又因为父亲爱惨了后边才堪堪躲过父亲的摧残。如果被父亲知道有这般美景一定痴迷地挑弄着蹂躏，哪里用的上我。花穴如同女子一般，经过上头的舔吻早已湿漉漉的，一根手指塞进去根本没有阻碍还有黏腻的淫液推着手指往里走，推着它直往花心，那些里边的淫水顺着手指流出来，湿淋淋地流了一床，若有人看上一眼必然会兽性大发地扑上去。  
“嗯啊……啊啊……”白宇被手指取悦得爽，声音响起来，不知足地挺着胸往我嘴里送去，“好哥哥……你吃吃我的奶……有奶呢，哥哥帮白白吸出来……嗯啊……”  
我一边用手指扣着他的花穴，一边嘴里吸着奶头，双管齐下，下身那根东西硬得发紫，正勃着与白宇的兄弟头碰头呢，从上到下都透着舒爽。  
“哔咔。”我只感觉舌尖一甜，有什么黏腻的东西沾在嘴唇上，用舌尖一舔，奶香味。我惊奇地抬头，正巧看见白宇一脸陶醉地仰着头，手在乳房下掐着，有白色的奶汁从乳头上喷射出来，正喷进我的嘴里——甜的。  
“啊啊啊啊——”他不知羞耻地喊着，下身也绞得我紧，“好哥哥，要你的东西进来……快……快喂饱我……”其神其状，淫秽异常。  
我也不再忍耐，抽出手指改换鸡巴一用力插进去——却几乎缴械。  
太舒服了。白宇的内里温暖极了，嫩肉绞着鸡巴，纷纷叫嚣着欢愉，润滑都不要用就着淫水把鸡巴推进最深处，推进时磨着肉壁激得白宇一阵抽搐，没多久就叫着爽射了出来。  
他射出来的时候后穴也紧得难受，差点就把我的鸡巴夹断。趁着他高潮恍神，我掐着他的腰用力地肏弄，根本不管什么受不受得住，也不管什么技巧，就死命地往里肏，把里面肏到嫩红可口，往外翻着嫩肉，水液顺着滴落出来，他整条腿都软得站不起来。  
“舒服吗？白宇。”我偏不让他如意地在他耳边说着下流话，“是父亲肏得你爽，还是我？”他朦胧着一双眼，那副样子像极了刚出人世什么都不懂的孩童，可偏偏这样最能激起男人的施暴欲。  
叫他不答，我就更加凶猛地往里肏，边肏边问他，逼他说话。  
“是你……是你……你肏得白白好爽……”他终于没了意识勾着我的腰把我拉近他，也让我肏得更深。  
我发了狠地肏他，直把他肏到哭喊肏到晕厥都不肯罢手。  
到最后的时候我抱着他沉在梦里，恍恍惚惚地说要给他一个未来，不知道是不是错觉，我好像听见他嗤笑了一声，笑骂，“呆子。”  
然后——就没了以后。  
他是我父亲的情妇，也跟我苟合，勾得了我的心又把它狠狠践踏。  
他只是一个情妇，一个我能够把他肏得烂熟却无法让他为我欢笑绽开的情妇。


End file.
